Quotes 2011 August
Quote of the Week was a program stared by Auramyna to allow some of MafiaManiac players' best quotes be shwon in her signature. The best quotes (The top 4 quotes, chosen by voting) can also get points. For an up-to-date totaling of points from the game, see the Scorecard. Voting Mechanism Nominations The following are the nominations for that month. *"Of course, both Mo and Nox were vocal for their factions, but that's not surprising since Mo comes across as a professional WIFOMer" **Author : Brandonb **Submitted by : maurice *"Passing out. (Don't EVER pass out!)" **Author : MiKi **Submited by : EDM *"Not the goal...just pointing out that as hosts we can only sit back and watch the game unfold. Sometimes the players make a mess of our game. Sometimes they make it come to life beautifully. Remember, we are storytellers. We do not control the game ;)" **Author : maurice **Submitted by : Akriti *"Oops, what's that smell? *sniff* *sniff*... damn... I think I just WIFOMed myself a little" **Author : Brandonb **Submitted by : Brandonb *"We always have more choices than we realize, and they affect the outcome less than we imagine." **Author : KlueMaster **Submitted by : Auramyna *"Life is pain highness! Anyone who says differently is selling something." **Author : KlueMaster **Submitted by : Auramyna *"I would've been better off with x^2 + (y - |x|^0.5)^2 = 1." "for lust: replace - with + " "btw that equation was the only time I paid attention in geometry class in college " **Author : KlueMaster **Submitted by : Auramyna *"MORAL LINES BY A MILLIONAIRE : I do agree that money can't buy happiness........ But somehow, it's more comfortable to sit and cry in an BMW rather than on a footpath !!" **Author : Akriti **Submitted by : Akriti *"You've got no Klue! :D" **Author : KlueMaster **Submitted by : KlueMaster *"akaslickster : Can we have a bubble bath? maurice : Framm, you missed this question. I was kinda wondering the same thing myself." **Author : maurice **Submitted by : Akriti *"Sleep deprivation doesn't kill you, it only makes you fat and ugly" **Author : KlueMaster **Submitted by : Auramyna *"Akriti : @kluie : aura has a trophy :D KlueMaster : what for ? did she won a wrestling competition ?" **Author : KlueMaster **Submitted by : Akriti *"The punishment will be carried out by either mojo or shadow, depending how hard nox wants to be hit." **Author : Auramyna **Submitted by : RainThinker *"I was actually about to go in for the Dobby routine but diddnt know how to put it" **Author : Aaryan **Submitted by : Aaryan *"FID Kill = I've chosen the wrong guy to RID kill but it got redirected onto him so *phew* Kill." **Author : Auramyna **Submitted by : Auramyna Winning Quotes *Final votes : 1. J = 29 vote points 2. C = 20 vote points 3. N = 18 vote points 4. P = 14 vote points 5. D = 9 vote points 1st Place : *akaslickster : Can we have a bubble bath? maurice : Framm, you missed this question. I was kinda wondering the same thing myself. **Author : maurice **Submitted by : Akriti 2nd Place : *Oops, what's that smell? *sniff* *sniff*... damn... I think I just WIFOMed myself a little **Author : Brandonb **Submitted by : Brandonb 3rd Place : *The punishment will be carried out by either mojo or shadow, depending how hard nox wants to be hit. **Author : Auramyna **Submitted by : RainThinker 4th Place : *FID Kill = I've chosen the wrong guy to RID kill but it got redirected onto him so *phew* Kill. **Author : Auramyna **Submitted by : Auramyna 5th Place : *Not the goal...just pointing out that as hosts we can only sit back and watch the game unfold. Sometimes the players make a mess of our game. Sometimes they make it come to life beautifully. Remember, we are storytellers. We do not control the game ;) **Author : maurice **Submitted by : Akriti __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Quote of The Week